


Sensation, Undefined

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes before doesn't always prepare one to accept what one has, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation, Undefined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienor77310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienor77310/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [alienor77310](http://alienor77310.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: touch, taste, smell_.

Warm, firm, unexpected—the touch of Harry's lips against his own was not unwelcome, and to Harry's tongue, questing and questioning, clung the taste of the raspberries and yoghurt he had been eating, before. Severus' own meagre meal remained untouched; he had been feasting on the familiarity of Harry's eyes and the unfamiliarity of the emotion within them when the boy had elected to kiss him. Severus didn't understand why he had, but that didn't matter, because Harry was with him, touching him, tasting him—and embracing Harry, breathing him in, Severus could smell the faintest trace of home, of his Lily.


End file.
